


Small Kindess

by SandriaC (SandrC)



Series: Balance My Deeds With My Misdeeds [8]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Adoption, Found Family, Gen, M/M, S.S. Taako actually LOVES Angus, board or drown dudes, fucking leaving the dock, hella gay, they just fukkin do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrC/pseuds/SandriaC
Summary: Angus McDonald was the greatest detective on the moon. Nevermind that he was the only detective on the moon, he was the greatest. And when the moon's greatest detective caught wind of a case, he wouldn't let it go without unearthing its secrets.
   Taako, you see, had been acting odd. Well, more odd than usual anyway. He had been sneaking around and was being very hush-hush about it—and Taako was not a hush-hush kind of person. This piqued Angus' curiosity and, as one does, he snooped.   (Though he would prefer the term 'investigated' over 'snooped' but if Taako were to catch him—astral plane forbid that happen—he would very much use the word 'snooped'.) (Also known as: Kravitz and Taako may or may not have a son now. It's all Kravitz's fault, cries local flip-wizard Taako. Many disagree. Meanwhile, Merle and Magnus are off doing whatever the fuck. I sure don't. I didn't write them into this.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> One: Do not trust Taako with makeup. He may be good with nail polish but he does everything in gaudy and bright colors. If you want to be even remotely simple in the face department, don't go to Taako. (Try Magnus. He knows how to accentuate the features and how to contour.)
> 
> Two: This is part of an ongoing run of things I like to call "Taako Tuesday". Granted, this one was not on Tuesday, but I really, really like this idea and have been working on it for a good bit. Taako Tuesday is basically this: shoot me a prompt on Tumblr or Twitter (both links found in the note below) and I will get to it ASAP.
> 
> Three: I love Angus okay? I really do. He is my son. My beautiful baby boy. ILU Angus.

Angus McDonald was the greatest detective on the moon. Nevermind that he was the only detective on the moon, he was the greatest. And when the moon's greatest detective caught wind of a case, he wouldn't let it go without unearthing its secrets.

Taako, you see, had been acting odd. Well, more odd than usual anyway. He had been sneaking around and was being very hush-hush about it—and Taako was not a hush-hush kind of person. This piqued Angus' curiosity and, as one does, he snooped.

(Though he would prefer the term 'investigated' over 'snooped' but if Taako were to catch him—astral plane forbid that happen—he would very much use the word 'snooped'.)

He found that Taako had been seen several times at the Chug 'n' Squeeze with a strange gentleman. He found that Taako was often spending most nights talking into his stone of farspeech to someone that was not the Director and was not him and certainly was not Lucas—despite the Reclaimers, Carey, and NO.3113 insisting that Lucas was dead. He found that Taako had taken to cooking more and more often. He found that someone had been visiting Taako's dorm but Avi hadn't had anyone come through.

This was a puzzling mystery indeed, but Angus was not the moon's greatest detective for nothing. He would see this through to the end.

* * *

 

Kravitz was _mildly_ surprised when he felt a small hand tug the back his cloak. "Excuse me, sir. I need to speak with you for a moment."

He whipped around, hand already reaching for his scythe, but stopped when he saw a young boy, dressed in a dapper and well-kept uniform, staring up at him. He raised an eyebrow at the boy, who held up an arm with a silver braced on it. _Ah_.

"I have a few questions for you about your relationship with the wizard Taako. It's imperative that I know."

"You're well-spoken for someone your age," Kravitz commented. The boy bristled slightly but he continued, "what business of yours is my _relationship_ with Taako?"

"Well obviously you're on a first-name basis with him. And the two of you have been seen at the Chug 'n' Squeeze. Also both Johan and Killian have reported seeing a man that matches your description walking across the moon. And, sir, not to be rude but you don't have a bracer. Since the incident with Lucas, no one without a bracer is allowed unless they're new recruits. Plus," the boy puffed up slightly, "if there _had_ been a Rite of Passage, _I_ certainly would have heard of it!"

Kravitz paused, mulling this flood of information over. True, he had been seen at the Chug 'n' Squeeze with Taako. True, he didn't bother to project a bracer when he visited—an oversight on his part—but he figured that most people would be dazzled by Taako's own beauty and bright personality that they wouldn't notice the missing identifier. _True_ , he had allowed himself to walk among other mortals without influencing their memory. "Well, this's gone a bit tits up."

"I would, indeed, say it has gone _tits up_." The boy smiled and Kravitz immediately understood that this boy was not anything like anyone he had ever seen. Even Lucas Miller—bright as he was—was not at the level of brilliance that this boy exuded.

"You're bright, you know that, yea?"

"I've been told that many times. I _am_ , after all, the moon's greatest detective."

 _Ah. That's who this boy is_. "May I then assume that I'm speaking to young Angus McDonald, boy detective?"

"If you're looking to be _derivative_ , sure. But I much prefer just Angus." Angus looked miffed at Kravitz's quantification of his age in relation to his skill.

"Then I'm honored." Kravitz gave Angus a warm smile—or what he assumed to be a warm smile—and extended a hand to be shaken. "Taako speaks often of you."

Angus lit up as he took hold of Kravitz's hand and pumped it eagerly. " _Really_?! What does he say?"

("While he's annoying as fuck, he's learning quickly. And— _I swear if he hears about this I will come to the astral plane and kill you myself_ —I'm actually kinda proud of the little shit.")

"That you're very smart and a fast learner." Not a lie, not the whole truth; just enough to satisfy without revealing anything.

Angus wasn't fooled in the slightest, _no sir_! Still, the stars in his eyes dazzled Kravitz into another smile—more sincere than before. " _Wow_!"

"Well now you've solved your mystery so it's best you run off Angus." Kravitz withdrew his hand and tucked it behind his cloak. "I'm sure that someone is looking for you."

Angus paused. His face contorted with a variety of emotions and settled on something that looked like discomfort. "Well...I doubt it, sir. And besides, I haven't even gotten your name! Why does no one give their name in return?!"

"Why is that?" And, as an afterthought, "Kravitz."

"It's just me up here. Only me. My grandpa is down on Faerûn and my parents are...well they're not _here_ for sure." He stammered, "b-but that doesn't mean I'm without friends! Merle and Magnus and Taako are my... _friends_ but...they're always doing things. Busy with Reclaimer stuff. And they're kind of tough love people anyway...I've got an important job too: being their informant and such! Everyone's just so busy...still, there are only so many hours in a moon-day after all!" He let out a weak chuckle and Kravitz felt something in him tug sharply at the young boy's plight. Some of the things he said were inherently untrue but the majority of it was the fact of the matter.

Yet Kravitz didn't like that this boy—no matter how much he refuted the claim that he was only a boy—was so alone. It reminded him of another person he knew. He twiddled his thumbs for a moment, trying to find the right words. "You...ah...you did well to track me down Angus. Your dedication is impressive."

"Thank you, sir."

"I really must be going. I have an...ah... _appointment_ with Taako."

"A _date_ you mean?" He had a sly look on his face; a look that said he knew exactly what was going on.

"Can't pull one over on you, huh?"

"No sir, you can't."

"Well at least you're honest. Goodbye Angus." Kravitz waved at him. Angus waved back, shooting him a shy smile.

"Bye Kravitz, sir!" Then, without another word, Angus started across the quad towards the dining hall. Kravitz watched him go for a while before walking towards the dome that held the dorms.

He pensively chewed his lip, a habit from when he was alive that had resurfaced since he started hanging with (dating perhaps?) Taako.

He needed to be a little more stealthy, it seemed.

* * *

 

Taako carded his fingers through Kravitz's hair absentmindedly. His—fuckbuddy? boyfriend? boytoy? _whatever_ —leaned into his steady movements, oddly silent. Normally by now, three glasses of some great wine and a good meal into the _meeting_ , he would be loosely chatting about some inane topic that was bothering him. Tonight he was tight-lipped and it was seriously throwing a spanner into Taako's cuddle time.

"What's eatin' ya, Krav?" Taako took the last knot out of his hair with a sharp jerk that was sure to get his attention. Kravitz hissed at the sudden pain. "You're silent as the dead my man."

" _Ha_ ," Kravitz let out one dry laugh, a good indicator of how distracted he really was. "You've obviously never spent any time with the dead then, Taako."

"True enough. Still," he hummed as he started dividing Kravitz's hair into three strands for braiding, "you're a lot less... _present_ than usual. Someone important kick it?"

" _Hardly_!" He stared at the floor for a little while, enjoying the feel of Taako plaiting his hair. "I was, ah, _detained_ by one of your coworkers."

"Did Merle try and kick you in the balls? Cause I _told_ him you were _mega_ -sorry."

"No... _what_? I'm going to have to figure that one out later." Kravitz shook his head, causing Taako to snatch at his hair to get him to hold still again. "No, it was the little one. The boy detective."

Taako's ear flicked in what could possibly be annoyance. "Oh. What did lil' Agnes need?" His hands moved of their own volition, weaving more Kravitz's hair into the braid.

"Not much. He was _actually_ more interested in my relationship with you than anything else." Taako hummed. Kravitz shifted slightly, not enough to disturb Taako's work but enough to allow him to draw his left arm from under him. " _Also_ he pointed out a mistake I made in wandering around. I rectified it." He put his left arm up to show off a Bureau of Balance bracer sitting pretty for all to see.

Taako froze, the mostly finished braid slipping from his fingers. His palms grew sweaty and his breathing hitched. He could smell smoke and burning; could hear the cries of hundreds of people dying at the same time; could see Merle clutching at his severed arm, screaming in pain; could see Angus proudly showing off his new bracer, a big grin on his face; could see the fireworks going off inside the Voidfish as it suppressed the memories of Boyland's massive family. He couldn't—not him—the only one—not with—please Istus no—please not him—he isn't tied here—he knows but—!!!

Kravitz noticed that Taako had stopped braiding and heard the panicked tempo of his heartbeat and his staggered breathing. "Hey, Taako, it's illusory, look: not real." He dissipated the magic creating the fake bracer and waved his bare wrist in front of him. "Breathe. I know I don't need to but you do, just _breathe_." He leaned back into Taako's lap and tried to calm him. "I'm here. You're okay."

His breathing evened out eventually, his body moving from sympathetic response to parasympathetic response. His eyes dropped along with his ears and he sighed heavily.

"Sorry about that pumpkin. Just...that's some _bullshit_ right there. Maybe next time don't let the boy wiener talk you into doing that sort of fucking thing again, yeah? Silver's not really your color." Taako gently pushed Kravitz off of him and snatched the almost-finished braid up again.

Kravitz allowed Taako to continue his menial task, understanding that it was just busy work to keep his mind off of _whatever it was_ that caused him to freak out like that. Still...

"You're still quiet," Taako commented. _Over, under, over, under, over, under._ A mindless task to occupy his time. Also bonding...maybe. "Dish."

"He...Angus is a lonely child, isn't he?" Kravitz asked with a sigh.

"Well duh! He's the only toddler on the moon, after all. No pets allowed but children are okay I suppose." He shrugged, "not that Magnus likes that. He'd rather have a dog than a boy detective but...Lucretia is pretty strict about that."

"No, I mean, well _yes_. But I meant more in the grand scheme of things. He only had his grandfather and, well, after he passed, he was alone. Is alone." Kravitz paused, tasting the next few words before he said them. "An orphan."

" _Hm_ ," Taako grunted, not showing off any reaction to this news.

"I think," Kravitz continued, "it's a sad thing when someone that young has no one at all." He was digging for a reaction. He wasn't going to get one.

"Mm...pity..."

"I also think," Kravitz smiled slyly, "that it would be...beneficial for the both of you if you interacted on a more...personal level. A...familial way if you will."

"Nuh-uh. No way. Big no my dude! I am vetoing that idea at the station. The buck stops here!" Taako gave a sharp yank on Kravitz's braid and wrapped a tie around the end to hold the finished product in place.

" _But_ —!"

"But nothing dollface! Now scootch! I need some Taako-time." Taako placed a kiss on Kravitz's forehead and made a sweeping motion with his hands. "I'm sure you have bounties to catch or some sort of otherworldly dignitary to please. Be on your way!"

"Yeah, yeah...you be safe Taako." Kravitz stood up and tore a rift into the etherial plane. "And Taako?" Taako raised an eyebrow and he continued. "Give it a go, yeah? Angus isn't a bad kid. I'm sure you could find common ground with him."

As Kravitz walked through the rift and closed it behind him, Taako gave him a cursory glance at his...whatever. He sucked on his teeth and bit his lip. _Stupid stupid stupid._

_Stupid orphan._

* * *

 

Angus McDonald was the greatest detective on the moon. Granted, he was the only detective on the moon, but that didn't matter much in the grand scheme of things. As the greatest detective on the moon, he knew a lot of things. He knew that Lucretia—Madam Director—was twenty years younger than she looked or presented. He knew that Johan and the Voidfish were found in the same location and that it only ate _his_ music; it refused anyone else's. He knew that Lucas Miller was not dead but _hiding_. He knew that there were more to the Redrobes than anyone else was aware of.

He knew he was alone.

 _But_ —

Taako painted Angus' nails, silently concentrating. He was using a bright amber color and was adding a small black argyle pattern to his thumbs.

"Why are you doing this, sir?"

" _Shush_ pumpkin. If you talk I might accidentally paint your fingers. This shit is hard to get off of your cuticles."

" _But_ —!"

" _Don't tempt me_ ," he warned. Tongue sticking out, he finished Angus's pinky finger. He blew on his nails in order to get them to dry. Angus simply watched Taako in confusion.

When his nails were no longer tacky and Taako had put away the brushes, Angus tried again. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you need some flare in your wardrobe honey. You're all nerd and no chic," Taako drawled.

Angus's face crinkled up. "No really, _why are you doing this_? Please don't try and circumnavigate the issue. You're being very, oddly nice to me and I don't understand. Not that I don't like it," he hastily added, "but it's not the norm and I'm confused."

The silence that followed weighed heavily on Angus. It, _thankfully_ , was broken by Taako sighing dramatically. "Angus. Agnes. Ango. _Darling_." He gestured to Angus and sighed again. "You know that I'm amazing, right? I'm a terrific wizard and an awesome chef and an all-around boss kinda guy. You...you're pretty good too." Angus beamed. "You pick up on magic quick and you have an _amazing_ teacher. But you've gotta just let dead dogs lie sometimes. You hear me? _Let dead dogs lie_."

"Um...I think that's a malaphor..."

" _Irregardless_!" Taako waved one hand about. "Long story short: take what you can get pumpkin." He gave him a coy smile. "Besides," he stood up and dusted off his pj pants, "If you can't be casual with your teach, who is _the_ Taako Taaco, then who can you be chill with? Certainly not his amazing compadre Kravitz the Actual Grim Reaper."

Angus was taken aback. Taako hadn't told _anyone_ this. Taako hadn't even told Merle or Magnus this. Taako was trusting him with information. Personal information. Confidential, personal information. He could feel the waterworks coming on. He had promised himself he wouldn't cry but...

"Whoa, _whoa_ buddy! What's wrong? Did I, like, scare you or something? 'Cause Krav only goes after people who are _supposed_ to be dead and I'm pretty sure you're good for another dozen years or so..." Taako seemed to fold in on himself, unsure of how to handle this sort of situation.

"N-no, sir...I'm," he snorted back a huge gobbet of snot, "I'm fine. Thank you." He wiped his face on the long sleeves of the shirt he was borrowing from Merle—it said 'This is my beach body' in a ridiculously complicated font—and gave Taako a shaky smile. "Can I... _may I_ come back when my nail polish chips?"

"Sure thing sweetpea. And lemme know if you wanna try some other fancy makeup too. I have a feeling you'd look _stunning_ with lipstick on." Taako waved at Angus, shooing him away. "Now g'wan and head back to your dorm or Madame Director will have my ass for keeping you awake for so long. _Shoo_!"

"G'night Taako..." Angus waved at Taako, his sleeve flapping around. "I love you!"

 _Don't encourage him_ , Taako's inner Merle warned. Taako told him to shut the hell up.

"Love you too Ango."

And it was the small kindness that made the biggest difference.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this? You can find the origin of this idea on [my Twitter](http://twitter.com/arrowacep). On Tuesdays I take prompts for Taako Tuesday drabbles on [my Tumblr](http://thesleepiestsheepy.tumblr.com) as well as Twitter.


End file.
